Traditional DNA sequencing techniques share three essential steps in their approaches to sequence determination. First, a multiplicity of DNA fragments are generated from a DNA species which it is intended to sequence. These fragments are incomplete copies of the DNA species to be sequenced. The aim is to produce a ladder of DNA fragments, each a single base longer than the previous one. For example, with the Sanger method (Sanger et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74:5463, 1977), the target DNA is used as a template for a DNA polymerase to produce a number of incomplete clones. These fragments, which differ in respective length by a single base, are then separated on an apparatus which is capable of resolving single-base differences in size. The third and final step is the determination of the nature of the base at the end of each fragment. When ordered by the size of the fragments which they terminate, these bases represent the sequence of the original DNA species.
Automated systems for DNA sequence analysis have been developed, such as discussed in Toneguzzo et al., 6 Biotechniques 460, 1988; Kanbara et al., 6 Biotechnology 816, 1988; and Smith et al., 13 Nuc. Acid. Res. 13: 2399, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,237 (1987). However, all these methods still require separation of DNA products by a gel permeation procedure and then detection of their locations relative to one another along the axis of permeation or movement through the gel. These apparatuses used in these methods are not truly automatic sequencers. They are merely automatic gel readers, which require the standard sequencing reactions to be carried out before samples are loaded onto the gel.
The disadvantages of the above methods are numerous. The most serious problems are caused by the requirement for the DNA fragments to be size-separated on a polyacrylamide gel. This process is time-consuming, uses large quantities of expensive chemicals, and severely limits the number of bases which can be sequenced in any single experiment, due to the limited resolution of the gel. Sanger dideoxy sequencing has a read length of approximately 500 bp, a throughput that is limited by gel electrophoresis (appropriately 0.2%).
Other methods for analyzing polynucleotide sequences have been developed more recently. In some of these methods broadly termed sequencing by synthesis, template sequences are determined by priming the template followed by a series of single base primer extension reactions (e.g., as described in WO 93/21340, WO 96/27025, and WO 98/44152). While the basic scheme in these methods no longer require separation of polynucleotides on the gel, they encounter various other problems such as consumption of large amounts of expensive reagents, difficulty in removing reagents after each step, misincorporation due to long exchange times, the need to remove labels from the incorporated nucleotide, and difficulty to detect further incorporation if the label is not removed. Many of these difficulties stem directly from limitations of the macroscopic fluidics employed. However, small-volume fluidics have not been available. As a result, these methods have not replaced the traditional gel-based sequencing schemes in practice. The skilled artisans are to a large extent still relying on the gel-based sequencing methods.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatuses for high speed and high throughput analysis of longer polynucleotide sequences which can be automated utilizing the available scanning and detection technology. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.